


I hope you like

by Im_gay_weeb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: DT doing drag, I heard of DT doing drag and here we are, Other, Well here we are, hope you like it, human!DT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_weeb/pseuds/Im_gay_weeb
Summary: eee.....uhhhh....my hands moved on there own lol, I hope you like it!





	I hope you like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_poetic_sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_sheep/gifts).



https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0?ui=2&ik=bfc491bf57&attid=0&permmsgid=msg-f:1693411664943909032&th=178034efeb7c08a8&view=fimg&disp=thd&attbid=ANGjdJ-Ws8XSc-3BSq5j1COL6QuJJaWV2P74RClUcdGOa-jptCJ41RY_E9DfGOmeEFPrnn-u0BTnvxmLrhQ9a1QLWlRtFa5QFa3Q8dwBf3C2TQvnwhwfJSuNs3WQKBc&ats=2524608000000&sz=w1920-h867 

so...I edited DT


End file.
